


Glow in the Dark

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Minecraft Youtuber - Fandom, Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Softness at the end, a fight but nothing too detailed, also they live in kind of a minecraft world?, and bad has demon like features like in his skin, dont show this to the real people please, i guess?, its not the real world definitely, no real names are used, siren charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: When Bad was fishing for some dinner, he didn't expect to catch something quite as....beautiful.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 336





	Glow in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is from dtvibez on tumblr, go check them out, they are cool. I hope they and you like this ^^ Also English isnt my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes ;-;

As the sun was moving closer to the horizon, kissing the water gently and dipping the world in its golden glow, the ocean waves calm and inviting, a single figure was comfortably sitting by a cliffside, a fishing rod secured between two rocks, waiting patiently for something to bite.

Bad yawned, huddling up inside his hoodie and enjoying the last sun rays of the day, smiling into the soft light. He had been sitting there for a few hours, occasionally squirming when the stones became too uncomfortable to sit on. Their group was starting to run low on food, and while they still have enough for a few more days, Bad was not a slacker and took it upon himself to gather enough food for the next few days. 

He already got apples and some melons, but he also wanted to bring some fish, just in case. A bucket with around 5 already standing next to him. Bad had told himself he would get inside once he got one more, but this last catch has been taking its sweet time, which was annoying.

Bad yawned again, eyes drooping and head falling forward, quickly snapping to attention again and taking a look around, sighing when his fishing rod remained still. He wanted to get inside and hang out with his friends.

“C’mooooon Mr. Fishyyyy, Geppy and the others are probably waiting for me already and you are holding me uuuuup.” Whined Bad, leaning back and supporting his body with his hands, his hood falling from the movement, his frazzled hair and horns coming into view. 

He pouted, looking back to their beach house. He imagined for a moment what the others were up to, if Sapnap and George were yelling at each other again or if Skeppy was trolling them in some way. He wondered if they missed him and then wished he could already be back. Maybe they were playing games without him! He wasn’t far away, they could just walk out and yell something over to him, but the distance felt bigger with every minute. 

Bad sighed, rummaging through his pockets. He ran out of food a few hours ago and his stomach was growling impatiently. He considered eating one of the fish, but it wouldn’t be very tasty to eat them raw, so he decided to wait so he could eat later with his friends and boyfriend.

Bad blew a strand of unruly hair out of his line of sight and looked into the sky. The first stars were already appearing and Bad couldn’t believe he was wasting his best bait on some diva fish. His bait had pretty lights and everything to lure them in, how dare they turn their nose on his best bait!

Bad was about ready to give up and just go home with the catches he already made, when his rod was starting to waggle. He needed a second to react, his tail perking up as he cheered loudly, leaping for the rod to pull his catch in, gasping at the very human hand that was coming into view.

Bad froze for a second, afraid someone fell into the water, trying to reel them in faster to help when he stopped once more. 

Bad thought his bait had pretty lights, but compared to this woman, even the sun paled.. Bad couldn’t look away from the softly glowing eyes and colours swirling around her, merging with the ocean, it was mesmerizing. 

The woman smiled up at her and Bad smiled back, his sharp teeth showing as his eyes glossed over, a light glow taking over. The woman’s smile widened into a malicious grin, sharp fangs on display, beckoning Bad closer, looking around for a place where he could safely enter the water, noticing the beach that was ridiculously close. She pointed in that direction before letting go of the rod and diving back into the water again, the swirling colours and beautiful glowing following her to the shore of the beach to wait for Bad.

And Bad? He got up from his kneeling position, almost knocking over the bucket of fish from his sudden turn, basically stumbling away from the cliff to head for the beach. He needed to get there, he needed to see her, be with her, follow her….

The sand was crunching softly beneath his boots, the water of the waves hitting the beach going through the material and soaking his feet, but Bad’s head and eyes were solely focused on the beautiful woman beckoning him over, smiling softly at him. 

He stumbled, barely able to hold his balance, stretching both of his arms out, reaching for her and she opened her arms for a hug. What Bad didn’t notice in his trance were the glowing tentacles slithering around him, poking out of the water, wrapping around his waist and legs to prevent him from escaping, should he snap out of his daze. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Bad beamed at her, not even realizing that he was being pulled underwater. He couldn’t breathe, but he also didn’t feel like it was necessary anymore, getting lost in the eyes of the woman, whose face was slowly inching closer for a kiss, which Bad was more than happy to accept, all concerns melting from his mind. It felt heavenly, Bad was convinced he was in heaven or at least paradise.

For a moment he felt like he should go home, he wanted to eat dinner with his friends, cuddle with his boyfriend and just spend time with everyone, but that thought quickly melted away in favour of focusing on the woman he fished up at the beach, relishing in the glowing colours around him and her beautiful face, her eyes solely focused on him. 

She had him. And she couldn’t be happier. 

\-------------------------------------------

Skeppy huffed when he closed the chest, pumping his arms up and down with a relieved sigh. He was finally done with sorting everything and labelling it so they wouldn’t get confused again. He hated the commotion when they were trying to look for stuff. 

He climbed back up the ladder, confusion settling in. It was starting to get late, the sun was almost gone, only a few specks of light remained, and he didn’t smell any dinner. And, most importantly, he didn’t hear Bad talking with Dream, George and Sapnap. 

After Skeppy’s and Bad’s house burned down again because of unforeseen circumstances that were definitely not Skeppy’s fault, they started living for a while with the Dream Team, expanding their house and adding another bedroom for them and he had to admit, it was working out fairly well between them. 

He peeked into the different rooms, checking the bedroom first to see if Bad was just exhausted and decided to skip dinner in favour of going to bed early after the last all-nighter, but he found the messy sheets of his own bed and the neat side of Bad’s empty and quickly closed the door again.

Bad wasn’t in any of them either and Skeppy was starting to get a little worried. Bad usually came home on time because he was scared of the monsters, this was very unusual for him.

Skeppy didn’t panic just yet, there might be a good reason for his absence, so he poked his head in the main room, where the Dream Team was discussing something, butting into the conversation in favour of asking: “Does anyone know where Bad is? I’ve looked everywhere, but I can’t find him.”

Dream looked up, tilting his head, mild confusion reigning under his mask before he pointed to one of the windows, explaining: “Oh yeah, you were in the basement the whole time. He went out getting food for us. He is fishing right now-” Dream turned his head so he could take a look at Bad sitting by the cliffside and fishing peacefully, the confusion growing when he wasn’t there.

“Wait-” Dream got up from his sitting position, George and Sapnap bonking heads when the weight in-between them was suddenly gone, the masked man heading for the window to squint out of it, hastily exclaiming: “No way! He was there just a few minutes ago! I can still see the rod!”

Skeppy was dumbfounded. Now this was very out of character for Bad. He always told them where he was going and what was going on and he wouldn’t go anywhere anyway when it was dark out and the monster would start to appear. What was going on?

Dream grabbed his sword and put on his armor, declaring: “Okay, I will go look for him. I hope he didn’t fall down the cliff.” 

He went out the door, walking for not even two seconds before he yelled: “GUYS! Look at this!”

Everyone snapped to attention, grabbing their weapons and some armor and running out, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw what Dream was staring at in bewilderment. 

It was Bad. He abandoned his bucket of fish and rod in favour of wading into the ocean, a light sway in his steps.

“BAD!” George yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to be louder, but Bad showed no signs of even having heard George, which was definitely weird, because they were sure even the Endermen in the End heard that.

George tried again, then George and Sapnap and even Dream chimed in, but Bad didn’t even stop in his steps to take a look around.

“Whatever he’s doing, he must be really focused on it…” Concluded George, rubbing the back of his head.

“What the hell, man, this isn’t like him at all. Come on, we go get him before he drowns.” Sapnap sheathed his sword and headed for the beach, the others nodded and fell into an even pace right next to him, keeping a close eye on Bad.

Dream stopped dead in his tracks, not believing his eyes. There was another person. It looked like a woman and she was pulling Bad underwater. Dream tensed up, ready to sprint over there and get his friend out of the water, but Skeppy was faster than him, running past all of them and yelling in a shrill voice: “BAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

The Dream Team didn’t hesitate to run after their friend, stopping in the sand when Skeppy practically leapt into the water. He grit his teeth at being slowed down the way he was, looking for Bad frantically, roaming his eyes over the water for any sign.

And luckily he found it, in the form of Bad’s horns poking out of the water for not even a second before they vanished from sight again. But it was all Skeppy needed, trying to break into a sprint again but more or less ending up jumping to where he needed to go.

Skeppy was confused at all the lights swimming around him like a group of glowing jellyfish, the water too dark to see the tentacles or even Bad in it, but he didn’t pay it any mind, finally spotting Bad hugging that weird woman, the two of them looking like they were going to kiss any moment. 

He grabbed Bad by the scruff of his Hoodie, pulling his head out of the water and wrapping his arms around him to get a better grip on him, asking frantically: “Bad, are you okay?! Can you hear me?!” 

Bad looked dazed, struggling with breathing in and squirming in a confused manner, but Skeppy didn’t pay it any mind, heading for the shore again, Dream, George and Sapnap already waiting for him, probably as tense as he was right now. George had a bow ready, just in case, even if his aim wasn’t the best.

An ear splitting scream echoed through the water, it was so loud that everyone could hear it and it made Bad whimper. Skeppy tried to reassure him while pulling him back on dry land: “It’s okay. don’t worry…I’m here…Guys, come on! We need to get him inside!”

Everyone grabbed Bad and hurled him onto the sand. Skeepy needed a few seconds to regain his breath before grabbing Bad by the shoulders to sit him up, cupping his face and turning it so they were looking at each other, asking once again:

“Bad, can you hear me? Are you okay? What happened?” Bad’s eyes were half lidded and Skeppy was just now noticing that they were also glowing, just like the water he had been in.

Bad’s gaze drifted off, like he was looking through Skeppy, not answering the questions either. 

Dream, who bad was leaning against, tapped Bad’s cheek, trying to get his attention, questioning: “Bad? Bad, what’s going on? Can you hear us? Move your hand if you can hear us.”

They waited for a few seconds, but Bad didn’t even twitch and Sapnap exclaimed: “Wait, I have an idea!”

He cleared his throat dramatically, smiling in a smug way and then yelling: “Bad, what the FUCK do you think you were doing?! Are you FUCKING insane, Bad?!”

No reaction. Sapnap visibly deflated, he really wished Bad would have scolded him for swearing, but nothing, not even a huff or disapproving glance. They had to admit now that they didn’t like it, it was always so much funnier and better when he scolded them….

George sighed, getting up and suggesting: “Let’s get him inside. He’s probably freezing.”

Skeppy nodded. He could confirm that the water was really cold and he was already shivering, his blue hoodie clinging to his body and hair sticking to his face. 

They were about ready to head back for their home when Bad suddenly made a noise akin to a happy squeak, stretching his hand out, reaching for something. He tried to get up, but Dream wrapped his arms around him to keep him secure. Bad kept reaching out with a dazed expression, a smile spreading across his face, obviously not caring about being restrained.

The group turned their heads to see what Bad was looking at, spotting the woman they had seen before lying on the sand, the water softly washer over her body as she was beckoning Bad closer. She really was beautiful with her long hair and glowing eyes, defined face and radiating smile, but the group was starting to understand what was going on.

Skeppy grit his teeth, not finding it in himself to care anymore, whatever, or whoever, that was, she was trying to kidnap and maybe even kill Bad. He grabbed his sword and stomped towards her, yelling angrily: “FUCK OFF! He’s TAKEN, you can’t have him!”

Skeppy wasn’t sure if she even understood him, but judging from how her expression shifted from an alluring smile to an angry scowl she probably did. He could hear Bad whimper behind him with Dream and George trying to calm him down and Sapnap getting his own weapon and following Skeppy to help him, just in case. They had never seen something like that woman before and seeing what she did to Bad he didn’t want to risk anything.

The woman growled, her sharp teeth now fully on display, a tentacle shooting out of the water and grabbing Skeppy, lifting him into the air and shaking him angrily, making him scream, trying to hold onto his sword.

Dream tensed up, handing Bad over to George and telling him: “Get him inside the house, don’t let him look out and make sure he is alright.”

George nodded, struggling a bit with keeping Bad up but slowly dragging him away from the beach. Bad himself whined and whimpered at being carried away, struggling weakly but he wasn’t exactly in the right mind to put up a proper fight.

Dream glanced back, making sure they were getting away. He grit his teeth, feeling anger bubbling up inside him, boiling in his stomach. This fight would be perfect to cool off.

Sapnap sprinted towards the woman, if they could even call her that anymore, and her weird tentacles, trying to hit her, but he was grabbed by a glowing blue tentacle, lifting him up in the air. In his panic, he almost dropped his sword, throwing it out of reflex and hitting her waist, her scream shrill and ear splitting, holding her bleeding side with her long hand, strangling Skeppy and Sapnap with her tentacles.

Dream glared, readying his blade and dashing towards the quid woman, who noticed him in the corner of his eye, trying to slam him with her tentacles. Dream was barely able to avoid the first one from squishing him into the sand, ducking quickly and jumping over another one, huffing. 

He couldn’t get to her, there were too many tentacles and he was barely able to dodge them, looking up to his friends for a second. Sapnap’s face was taking on a blue hue, running out of air, a choked noise escaping his throat. He had no way to escape since he threw his weapon.

Skeppy made a choking sound, reaching out with his sword and swinging it, somehow managing to cut off the tentacle that was holding him, falling on the sand, his remaining air getting knocked out of him. 

She screamed, stunning everyone for a few seconds. She tossed Sapnap through the air, knowing she wouldn’t be able to win this one. She glanced over to Bad and George vanishing in the house. She looked sad, she was even tearing up a little bit, but there was no reason to be sad.

She would come back. And she would get him.

She retreated back into the water, the blood dimming the pretty glowing colours before she vanished into the depths of the ocean to heal and plot her eventual return.

Dream panted, watching the monster retreat and heaving a huge sigh of relief, his legs giving out as he curled up in the sand for a few moments, needing a break from having been almost crushed to death.  
Skeppy lifted his head from the sand, taking a look around. The weird squid lady was gone….did that mean that they won? He had this weird feeling that this wouldn’t be the end….but he should check up on the others first. 

He slowly got up, legs shaking a little. He saw Dream right away. He didn’t look hurt, just exhausted, which was understandable, that must have been the distraction of the century.

“Sapnap?!” Skeppy scanned over the beach, looking for his friend. Where did she throw him? Finally, that took way too long for Skeppy’s liking, he found him at the very end of the beach, lying on the ground. Skeppy went over to him, hoping he didn’t pass out, that was a whole different problem they would have to take care of then. 

Sapnap’s eyelids twitched when he heard the crunching of slowly approaching steps, cracking one eyes open. He struggled a bit with his breathing and that would definitely leave some bruises, but otherwise he was fine and Skeppy was relieved.

“Did we….did we do it?” Sapnap asked, voice hoarse and forced to clear his throat in the middle of his sentence.

Skeppy nodded, assuring him: “It’s gone….for now at least.”

Dream had gotten up too in the meantime, hands trembling softly from the adrenaline that rushed through him, cheering loudly before yelling over to his friends: Come on! We gotta check up on Bad! Maybe he snapped out of it now that this thing was gone!”

Skeppy held his hand out, helping Sapnap back on his feet, waiting for Dream to catch up to them before heading for the house together.

The question was burning on Sapnap’s mind though, so he asked: “Have….you seen any of this before…?”

Skeppy shrugged and Dream shook his head, adding: “I have never heard or seen anything like it...we need to talk to the others tomorrow and warn them, maybe we can find out something then.”

Skeppy blew a strand of hair out of his face. His hair was slowly drying and was starting to curl in an annoying way. But he didn’t mind for once, too focused on what just happened. Would Bad be okay? What if he never snapped out of it? 

It also made him think though… He may be wrong, but… “You know….if this thing just wanted something to eat it could have easily grabbed me and Sap and vanished….”

The other two looked at Skeppy, surprised at first, then the gears in their heads were turning. He was right. It would have been easy for her. But she even tossed Sapnap aside, even if there was no reason for it…

Dream spoke up, the realization sending a chill down his spine: “It wanted only Bad…..and probably not for food.......”

“I don’t get it...did this thing fall in love with him?” Sapnap wondered, ignoring the grumpy glare Skeppy sent his way.

Skeppy pouted, exclaiming: “Well, sucks for it! Because Bad is MY boyfriend!” 

Dream suppressed a laugh, trying to snicker quietly and pat Skeppy on the still partially wet head, assuring him: “Sure, buddy.”

“What do you mean, ‘sure buddy’?! What’s with the tone? He IS my boyfriend and no squid lady is gonna take him, no matter in how many colours she glows or how many tentacles she has, I’m not letting anyone-”

This went on for another few minutes, Skeppy ranting about how Bad was his boyfriend and just being pretty jealous altogether, but he thankfully shut up when they made it to the house.

George brought Bad to Skeppy’s and Bad’s shared room. He was lying on his half of the bed, eyes closed and breathing evenly, with a washcloth drenched in water on his forehead, George sitting next to him and keeping an eye on his friend, waving them over once he noticed them.

“How is he?” Skeppy asked immediately, starting to fret again and causing Dream and Sapnap to roll their eyes. They were concerned too, but come on Skeppy.

George explained: “He struggled more the further away we got from that woman but he couldn’t really put up a fight. He calmed down after some time and just….kinda passed out? He was shivering and I didn’t want to wake him to change his clothes, so I just took his hoodie off, got him another blanket and drenched this washcloth with warm water. I didn’t want to wake him and freak out again…”

Dream nodded, smiling reassuringly, glancing over to Skeppy who was prodding and poking Bad gently, trying to wake him up, causing Dream to sigh. He was clearly only listening with one ear, and judging from his behaviour, it went right through the other ear. 

“Skeppy-” Dream warned, going quiet when Bad stirred, making little noises of protest from waking up from his nap before cracking open one eye, everyone heaving a sigh of relief when they noticed the glow was gone.

Bad woke up to his three concerned friends and boyfriend staring at him. He was still sleep-drunk, so the weirdness of the situation didn’t quite reach him yet. As he was slowly sitting up and yawning, confusion was starting to settle in his foggy head, asking them: “Uh….did I….did I fall asleep…? What’s going on…?”

“Bad, are you okay? Are you feeling alright?” Skeppy asked, giving him a once over. He didn’t LOOk hurt, just dazed, but if he didn’t remember anything that couldn’t be a good sign…

Bad blinked, instinctively reaching up for his hood, noticing that he wasn’t wearing it, even more confused. His friends and boyfriend were looking at him like he almost died and he explained in an exasperated way: “Of course I’m alright! I was by the cliffside and got some fishies! I must have fallen asleep, my bad…”

Bad laughed awkwardly while Skeppy and the Dream Team glanced at each other with concern. They contemplated if they should tell Bad what happened…? Would that do any good? 

George bit his lip, jabbing Dream in the ribs and nodding in Bad’s direction, urging him to tell him. Dream looked to Skeppy, then glanced to Sapnap, before mouthing the word “Later” and the others nodded. They will tell him what happened, just...when he was feeling better.

Skeppy smirked, jumping on the bed and invading Bad’s personal space, wrapping an arm around him, nuzzling into his hair and declaring: “You have a bed for a reason, Baldy, you should use it!”

“SKEPPY!” Bad squeaked, trying to push his boyfriend away from giving him so much attention, but eventually relenting and smiling softly into the hug he was receiving, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, smirking up at him and sneaking a quick kiss, relishing in the way Skeppy’s cheeks turned a darker shade.

He chuckled softly and craned his neck to kiss him again with Skeppy basically absorbing the attention like a sponge, completely ignoring his friends that were still in the room, giving him an exasperated look. 

A smile spread across Bad’s face, grinning at the attention he got,surrounded by his favourite people, feeling warm and secure.

Weird….this felt strangely familiar. He felt like he was forgetting something….something important...

He blinked, shaking his head and ridding himself of that thought. It couldn’t be THAT important if he didn’t remember. And if it was, he was sure the others would remind him. Right now there were more pressing issues. Like cuddling his attention-seeking boyfriend.


End file.
